


What we want

by transam_phoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Drugged Sex, M/M, No Aftercare, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Stockholm, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Sam Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transam_phoenix/pseuds/transam_phoenix
Summary: Dean comienza a despertar. Sam y Castiel parecen estar pasándolo muy bien. Los efectos de las drogas son demasiado fuertes para que pueda hacer nada, pero al final Dean ni siquiera querrá que paren.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	What we want

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un fanfic. Hay gente que fantasea con el rape play o juego de violación, pero es necesario entender que esto es solo una fantasía. 
> 
> No hay after-care porque este escrito contiene una romantización del abuso.
> 
> Dicho esto, gracias por leer. Cuídate y disfruta.
> 
> PD: he escrito esto muy rápido y no lo he corregido. Disculpas de antemano si hay algún error.

—Sam, creo que está despertando.

Era la voz ronca y suave de Castiel, que susurraba por algún motivo. La vista de Dean estaba nublada, como quien acaba de pasar por una anestesia general y está en un limbo entre el mundo de los vivos y la inconsciencia. No tenía ganas de moverse, pero tampoco es que pudiese hacerlo y no solo por la anestesia, también por los grilletes. Las suaves almohadillas que atrapaban sus muñecas eran tan cómodas que hasta le reconfortaban. Y a pesar de todo, algo lo estaba tambaleando, meciendo. Apenas podía enfocar, nada de lo que estaba a su alrededor parecía real, pero la voz de su hermano le trajo calma.

—Tienes razón—respondió Sam—. Hola Dean—le habló a su hermano, inclinándose hacia delante—. Tranquilo, vas a estar bien... Respira con calma, eso es... 

Lo único que no podía entender Dean era por qué estaría jadeando su hermano. Sus párpados pesaban, prefería seguir dormido y, con los ojos cerrados, pudo sentir un beso cálido, primero seco, luego húmedo. Él no pudo compartirlo, pero Castiel, en cambio, disfrutó tanto... Ese fue mucho mejor que todos los que le había dado mientras estaba inconsciente. 

—¿Crees que ya siente algo?—se relamió el ángel, preguntando al más joven.

—Todavía no, pero lo hará pronto—dijo con una sonrisa impaciente—. ¿Verdad que sí, Dean?

Sam volvió a inclinarse. Esta vez le besó él, Dean apenas pudo notar la diferencia con el beso anterior, pero Sam lamió sus labios, los succionó y los mordisqueó con ternura antes de seguir moviéndose. Todo su miembro se clavaba en el culo de Dean, a quien tenía con las piernas en alto y bien separadas. 

—Dale más duro, Sam. Quiero oírle gemir—jadeaba Castiel. 

Él estaba al otro lado de la camilla donde tenían acostado a Dean, masturbándose cerca de su cara. Sam siguió su petición con mucho gusto. Estaba amando ver cómo la polla flácida de su hermano mayor casi brincaba con cada embestida que le daba. Y en efecto, Dean comenzó a gemir en su semiconsciencia, notando un cosquilleo dentro de él, fricción; podía escuchar el tintineo de las cadenas de sus grilletes, que le sujetaban las manos por encima de la cabeza, pero no podía ver nada más allá de esas sensaciones. No tenía ni remota idea de lo que pasaba. Hasta que algo le levantó la cabeza. Eran las manos de su hermano, que le sostenían para mirarle a los ojos mientras sus caderas chocaban contra su culo.

—Mírame, Dean, mírame...—demandaba en gemidos agitados—. Voy a correrme, voy a correrme dentro... 

Dean estaba completamente ido, incapaz de diferenciar sueño de realidad, y negó con lentitud mientras sus ojos vidriosos apenas podían abrirse y discernir las formas, mientras sus mejillas sonrojadas ponían aún más caliente a Sam, que gritaba un sí tras otro cada vez más alto, estremeciéndose en el orgasmo, enterrándose con fuerza en el débil cuerpo de su querido hermano con cada eyaculación hasta que se abrazó a él, sudoroso, desfogado. 

—Lo has hecho muy bien, Dean... —suspiró en su oído—. Muy bien, buen chico... 

El semen caliente se sintió bien dentro de su cuerpo, así como los halagos en voz baja y las caricias en su pelo. 

—Pero quiero que llores un poquito más, ¿de acuerdo?—Dijo Sam, mirándole de nuevo a los ojos—. Llora un poco más para mí y para Cass—murmuró con melosidad, metiendo dos de sus dedos en la boca de Dean. Después de acariciar su lengua y palpar el inicio de su garganta, le folló la boca con estos para provocarle arcadas y lágrimas—. ¡Eso es! Así es como me gusta, así...

Después de tener a su hermano ahogado en su propia saliva durante unos segundos, sacó sus dedos con la misma brutalidad con la que los había metido y le dejó escupir todo y respirar. Dean se despertó un poco más rápido por el instinto de supervivencia, pero no le dieron más tiempo para reaccionar. Pronto Castiel sustituyó los dedos de Sam con su propio miembro, gimiendo aliviado con el abrazo húmedo de su boca. Se quiso forzar más adentro, pero la garganta de Dean estaba cerrada.

—Vamos, cariño, abre bien—ordenó el ángel—. Vas a tragar todo quieras o no, pequeño.

Dean simplemente no podía. Castiel era demasiado grande y le estaba asfixiando. Sam se rio al ver a su hermano rojo y sin aire.

—Cuidado que lo matas, Cass —se burló—. Deja que te ayude.

Tomó entonces la cabeza de Dean por las sienes para separarle, le instó a que tomase aire y que abriese la boca todo lo que pudiese para empujarle la cabeza contra la monstruosa polla de Castiel.

—Vamos, Dean, se buena puta, ¿quieres? 

—Está siendo un desagradecido—se quejó Castiel, volviendo a salir de su boca—. Deberías estar contento de que te deje chupármela—le embistió para volver a separarse.

Dean gimió aterrado. Sam le abrazó por detrás, dejando a Dean sentado en la camilla con los brazos en alto. 

—Mm, está asustado, eso es tan lindo... Por estas cosas te amo, hermanito. Ahora abre la boca y esfuérzate, vamos, di ah~

Dean sacó la lengua sin poder desobedecer, babeando con los ojos en blanco al sentir de nuevo el miembro llenándole la boca. Su hermano le estaba sujetando para que no pudiesen ayudarle ni sus propios reflejos, y Castiel pudo encontrar el ángulo para penetrar su garganta.

—Ohh...—gimió de alivio—. Dios, Dean, eres fantástico... 

Las arcadas succionaban a Castiel, haciendo a Dean babear a su alrededor, ahogándose. Sus ojos se cerraban solos, su rostro estaba sonrojado y su garganta hacía ruidos obscenos por los movimientos, cómo entraba y salía. Castiel se sentía muy bien compensado, tan aliviado y lleno de placer por esa mamada que estaba recibiendo. Nunca había follado una boca tan perfecta. 

—Oh, Cass, creo que se va a desmayar...—jadeó Sam, con escalofríos de lo bien que se sentía ver lo que hacían y participar en ello—. Dean, eres el esclavo más precioso del mundo, me están dando ganas otra vez...

—Oh... Deja que yo le empuje la cabeza, Sam, voy a correrme pronto—dijo Castiel en una pequeña pausa, pero ni mucho menos salió de su boca, no tenía intención ninguna de abandonar ese gozo ni un segundo. Cuando Sam le dejó rienda suelta, Castiel le embistió con fuerza bruta, usando a Dean como un trozo de carne con el que masturbarse. Su cuerpo era ya un peso muerto, de hecho, pensaba que iba a morir. Pero el semen de Castiel le chorreó por el esófago antes de que eso ocurriese y, ya satisfecho, le soltó.   
El cuerpo de Dean cayó sobre la camilla de lado y empezó a regurjitar la lefa que acababa de ser obligado a beber. 

Tanto Castiel como Sam estaban jadeando de puro gusto, ignorando por completo a Dean mientras se besaban frente a él. Por lo menos hasta que decidieron usar su cara para limpiarse, frotando sus miembros y sus testículos. 

—Buen chico, ahora da las gracias—ordenó Sam con la misma voz tierna, y Dean murmuró un agradecimiento ininteligible que le fue suficiente—. Pobrecito, ¿te gusta que te violemos, Dean?

El mayor de los Winchester asintió, completamente ido, feliz con el olor de los genitales de ambos, sacando la lengua para lamerles las pelotas.

—Mm, joder, eso es, límpialo todo—gruñó Castiel—. Buen chico, buen chico... No te preocupes, Dean, seguiremos abusando de ti de ahora en adelante. 

Aquellas palabras le reconfortaron, Dean podía ser realmente feliz hasta que lo maltrataban de esa manera.


End file.
